The Journey
by UdotP
Summary: Everyone around her has hurt her, emotionally and mentally,all they did was put her down. Come senior year she was tired of it, so she decided to change herself for the better. How does she let the one person who hurt her the most in. How does she forgive him and let the love in,can she forgive him ?
1. Chapter 1

**M P.O.V**

BEEP BEEP BEEP

ugh Mercedes thought, another day at this miserable school, the football players and the cheerios. She was really tired of dealing with their shit. Sam fucken Evans, Quinn Fucken Fabray, Finn Fucken Hudson, and Noah Fucken Puckerman. I mean don't get me wrong everyone makes fun of me, but that bitch and those three dickheads were the worst. I'm so glad summers eight around the corner, another week and I could be rid of them. She get up and went into the shower, she was so glad she had a whole 2 hours before school. she opened the cabinet under the sink and took out her bath salts. She really needed to relax before the bullshit started. She sat in the tab for an hour she felt so relieved. She took out he mango/raspberry body wash and began to use it. She loved the way it smelled, and loved the way it smells on her. She cleaned herself up and got out and brushed her teeth. She went straight to her closet and decided on an outfit, she chose a white blouse with black spots, white skinny jeans and black boots. She laid it on her bed, and started lotioning up with her coconut lotion, she loved the way that smelt too. She got dressed and was about to go catch the bus when her phone buzzed, indicating she had a text, she smiled it was from Kurt.

**Hey Diva ;) - Kurt**

**Hey Kurt :) whats up? - Mercedes**

**Papa Burt, let me use the car, needa ride? - Kurt**

**um, sure, thanks boo :*- Mercedes**

**anything for the bestie – Kurt**

I just smiled, I love Kurt he was such a good friend, he's been my rock through all this . She went to her porch and waited. Mercedes wasn't like the rest of them. She didn't have the money, the cars, the huge house, but she can honestly say she was happy with having a home lifestyle. She saw Kurt's approaching she got up and went to his car.

'' _ready for the last week of school? ''_

" _OH HELL YEAH, please Kurt ive been ready since freshman year, a whole 3 months with out those dickheads tormenting ? Really cant wait._

" _Oh Cedes, it'll be okay, soon high-school will be over, then senior senior year than done"_

she just turned her head and looked out the window, she really didn't want to talk about it. Kurt sensed it and just let it go. He felt for his best-friend he really didn't understand why they picked on her so much, I mean they picked on him for being gay, but her's was way worst he didn't understand. They arrived in front of the school, she got out kissed him on the cheek. And started walking into the building, she saw the ice queen and 3 dickheads, she was just going to ignore them. When she looked up she, a football spiraling her way, before she could react the ball hit her right in the face and her books dropped out her hands. She said nothing and did nothing. She picked up her books and walked up the building, before she could open the door Quinn stepped in-front of her " watch we're your going fat ass " that one hurt, but Mercedes wasn't going to say anything, or cry. Because rule number 1 never let them see you cry, they'll think your week, and think they have the upper hand. She moved the other way and walked into the school. Before she could make her way to class she felt a cold slushie hitting her face. She cleared it out her eyes and heard, " don't slurp it all at once fat ass '' . she said nothing again and just went into the bathroom, cleaned herself up and went straight to Spanish, unfortunately, there all in the same class. As soon as she sat down they started mooing, she felt the pain it the back of her eyelids, but she would not cry. Luckily Santana her other best-friend sat next to her.

'' _hey chicka whats wrong ? ''_

before she could say anything she heard them mooing.Before Mercedes could stop her she tuned around and said

" what the fuck are you mooing at teen mom? You slut ! And you trouty? Don't even open that mouth of yours, that mouth can save a starving fish colony, what your pillow lips. And Puckerman you think your bad ass? Bitch please I heard about you in juvy you punk bitch yeah that's right I have bros from LIMA HEIGHTS ADJACENT in juvy and they said you got fucked up and cried every night! And frankenteen you bobo,jolly the green giant, looking motherfucker, your just doofy, but keep messing with my girl, and your gonna see a real bitch!'' She turned around back to Quinn.'' BITCHES LIKE YOU DESERVE TO GET HIT TWICE'' Quinn looked hurt, that quickly got replaced with ice in her eyes

'' what ever, you taco eater '' Santana just looked at he for 10 seconds, and lunged at her, " lemme at her, PUTO TU MADRE CONO, YO SOY LIMA HEIGHT ADJACENT". Mr. Schue quickly broke it up, Mercedes calmed he down by rubbing her back, along with sporting a shit eating grin. She got up and went to the bathroom and started cleaning herself up she felt sticky she was just about done when she heard the door open, she looked up she saw three cheerios uniforms, and the leader being Quinn.

" wheres that mexican bitch now?" Quinn went up to her face to face.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you so much for the reviews, I'm glad you guys liked it. I'm going to work and do the best I can with grammar. I just want it to be known, this story will end up Samcedes, BUT after all the shit he put her through the process of him getting her WILL NOT be easy, because as you will come to find out Mercy is way stronger than that. But here's the update I promised so enjoy, and review please. Good or bad I would love to know what you liked and disliked and if I get 10 reviews, for this chapter I will update tomorrow, well enjoy,and REVIEW.**

**Sam P.O.V.**

Quinn and Sam were standing at Quinn's locker. Sam could tell Quinn was upset, more upset then he'd ever seen her. What Santana said must have really hurt her. He also knew, their was hell to pay, for who ever crossed her path. He knew him, Finn, and Puck were going to have to slushie Mercedes and Santana, and even have kids in the hallways make fun of them as they walk to class. But the look in her eyes told him otherwise, she was up to something.

" _That fat bitch, is going to pay! That taco eater won't always be there to protect her" _she said, slamming her books into the locker, and slamming the locker shut.

" _don't worry about it, we can slushie them, make there lives hell," _he tried to reason with her, knowing what she had in mind was far worst.

" _Slushies ? OH NO, be look out Sam" _she said, as she spotted Mercedes walk into the bathroom, ALONE.

" _why? What are you going to do?"_

" _oh nothing, I just want to have a conversation with her" _she smiled deviously.

" _Quinn, don't_"

" _don't you dare try to turn on me, for the wide load bitch, because I'm sure the WHOLE ENTIRE, school would love to know, how Mr. popularity used to live in a one bedroom motel" _she said grabbing two other cheerios, to come with her.

The worst part about it, even though he didn't want the school to know, that had nothing to do with him bothering Mercedes. He was bothering her from the beginning, even before he was homeless. He had everything now, the money, the cars, the huge house, so why did he care if she told the school? He said nothing, he followed Quinn to the bathroom and stood guard, like her puppet.

**Mercedes P.O.V.**

" _Where's that Mexican bitch now?"_

before Mercedes could answer, she felt a hard slap to her face. She held her face and looked at Quinn. She was fucken tired of this shit she was about to lunge at Quinn, before she felt a kick to her side, which she knew came from one of the cheerios. She tried and tried to fight them off, she tried and tried. Before the pain became to unbearable. She saw darkness, the last thing she heard was **MERCEDES**, in a shaky voice. She passed out .

She opened her eyes, trying to adjust to the light .

" _hey sweetie, how are you feeling"_ said Patrice Jones, her mother.

" _mama, what happened? why am I here?"_ she tried to move, until the pain hit her like 10 pounds bricks.

Before Mama Jones could answer their was a knock at the door. It was Sam Evans, it all came back to her. He came walking over to her, she flinched and moved back a little, scared that he was here to finish the job.

" _baby, baby, its okay. This nice young man saved your life, there gone sugar, its okay Mama's here"_she said.

" _Mama, I want to go home" she said wiping her tears"_

" _okay pumpkin, let me bring the car upfront, and have a word with the nurse, then we can go" _she said before walking out the door.

" _Mercedes, I'm so sorry, I'm so so so so sorry, for this for everything" _he said

" _please, just leave me alone,_ she said wiping her tears away. _Just go, I won't say anything just leave me alone, _she said breaking into full on sobs.

" _Mercy, please"_

" _DONT YOU DARE CALL ME THAT, I don't know you, and I don't want to know you, I HATE you Sam Evans, I fucken HATE YOU" _she barely could get out, the tears were coming faster and faster..

he said nothing after, he knew he didn't like Mercedes, he knew he shouldn't like her, then why did her saying those three words, hurt so much. He walked out the door, and left.

Mercedes wiped her eyes of the tears, she didn't want her mom to see them, but she knew, her eyes were red.

" _okay bab-"_ Mama Jones stopped mid sentence seeing her daughter had just been crying.

" _whats wrong sugar?"_

" _nothing, mama. Can we go home now" _Mercedes tried to avoid the conversation, knowing her mom, she was going to have to spill everything, and she was tied of holding everything in.

" _okay baby, but we're going to have to talk about this"_

Mercedes simply nodded her head.

000000000000000000000000000

As soon as she got home, she fell asleep. She slept for two hours, before waking up/

" _baby are you okay?"_

" _yes I'm fine, mama I'm ready to talk now."_

" okay baby, what happened"

she explained how the fight started, and how they jumped her, how Santana chewed them up.

" _you know, I always loved that girl"_

" _but mercy why didn't you say anything?"_

" _mama, I love you . But how do I tell my mom that everyday I wake up in the morning for school I wish, I didn't get up. How every night I've thought death would be better then going through what I go through, how, I wish I was dead. Or how I wish during the fight they would've killed me, then I wouldn't have to go through it again tomorrow. I wish I can overdoes on pills, or hurt myself, mama hurt myself so bad that the pain goes away. I never really understood why me? I didn't do anything, you know everyday I think why am I alive, why am I here, the resolution to my problems would be death, mama I wish it could all end"_

Patrice, broke out into tears, the hurt she saw in her daughters eyes was to much to bear. It hurt, it hurt deep inside, it broke her heart to think her sweat mercy, was hurting. What kind of mother was she? How did she not see her poor baby hurting?

" _mama it's okay don't cry. I'm not going to hurt myself, you want to know why? Because mama you and daddy taught me better, and I'm stronger than that, and I know if I were gone, my family, Kurt and Santana would hurt, and I don't want to see you guys hurt, I will be fine mama."_

" _oh baby, when did you become so wise? I love you baby, and know I'm always here you know that" _Mama Jones said knowing sooner or later, Mercy would have to speak to someone about everything.

" _I know Mama, I love you"_

Patrice walked out the room so she could call her father and brother and let them know whats been happening.

Mercedes phone buzzed, she really didn't want to speak to anyone but she looked to see she had 6 missed calls, and 10 text messages, all from Santana, Kurt and Tina. She deleted them all and settled on calling Santana.

" _Mercy, chica are you okay, I'll kill that bitch, tomorrow I'm going to fuck her and those puppet ass cheerios up, when I see her tomorrow its, on sight, no if ands or buts about it"_

Mercedes smiled, happy to know she had a friend on her side

" _Tana, its okay. I'm fine you don't have to go all Lima Heights Adjacent on there asses" she chuckled_

" _leave it to you to make me laugh at a serious moment, I love you Mercy, me and Kurt, will be there in 30 with the right stuff, snacks,movies and everything."_

"_okay Tana, I'm going to call Kurt now"_

" _okay chica, bye love you Cedes" _

she hung the phone up and called Kurt

" _oh Mercy me, I'm gonna be right over, are you okay? How's that beautiful face of yours diva?"_

" _Kurt, I'm fine, just come over please" _she said

" _I'll be right over, Mercy Me"_

with in 30 minutes they were hear, her mom let them in. they came barging in asking her questions about how she felt, and everything else. She explained everything including Sam Evans.

" _Trouty?"_ she said digging into the ice-cream.

" _yeah, tana. He had tears an all, I hate his guts guys"_

" _Mercy-me maybe you should talk too him, maybe he's changed.?"_

" _Kurt, please I hate his guts and I swear to you, I want nothing to do with him. School will be over soon, and I'll be done with them for the summer"_

Through out the rest of the day, they talked, ate, danced, did make up, and watched movies. When it was 9 O'clock they had to go, because I mean it was still a school night.

She was just about to close the door when her brother stepped in. she hugged him, she really missed him, with college and football they really haven't gotten the chance too talk. Her and her brother we're really close, except she hated how protective he was of her, so she knew she was in for a long one.

**Sam P.O.V.**

When Sam got home,he felt like death. He saw the pain in her eyes, how on earth could he be such a monster to hurt her so bad? How can he do that. He cant forget her big brown eyes filled with tears, it hurt him. She hated him, she wanted nothing to do with him, that hurt more. when she said those words, it felt like someone ripped his heart out. But how? Why? Why did he feel that way? He didn't understand what he was feeling, but he knew he felt something for her, but what. He ignored everyone at home, including Stevie and Stacy. That night he cried himself to sleep, he's never felt this way before. He fell asleep seeing Mercedes unconscious body on the girls bathroom floor, and her eyes filled with tears when she said she hated him, it hurt so damn much.

**Mercedes P.O.V.**

" _Mercy, tell me what happened"_ he asked even if he already knew, he wanted to hear her tell him.

So she explained everything to Kevin, the fight the bullying everything. Through out the story Kevin kept on clenching his jaw and making fist. After she was finished he said nothing. He said nothing, he knew his sister well enough to know she was hurt and still hurting, he knew one way to help her, he simply got up and went to his room.

" Kev, where are you going?" before she could answer, he was out the door. She waited for what felt like forever, which was only 15 minutes till he came back in with boxing gloves.

" _how about this summer, you come down to the gym with me? We work out on your boxing skills for self defense? And we just work out together, get in shape together? Please Mercy? What do you say?"_


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys, I'm sorry I didn't update sooner, but school has been kicking my butt :/ . but thank you everyone for reviewing, favoriting, and following, it means a lot. I just wanted to say, when I read your reviews there hilarious and make my day so much so thanks. But with this chapter, there wont be any drama, im going to get into the real reason why those 4 douchbags hate our girl mercy, hope you like it. And everything here are memories, in the past. Review please .**

**Puck P.O.V.**** ( Resentment)**

believe it or not, me and Mercedes dated in 9th grade. Everyone thought I was using her for popularity but I wasn't .

" _hey hot mama"_

" _please puck don't call me that, we both know you don't think i'm hot"_

" _sexy mama your right, your more than hot. Your body is bangin' them curves? They do wonders in my dreams baby girl"_

" _puck stop"_

" _if you say so, so mama where are we going out for our date?"_

" _you can pick me up at 8, breadsticks?"_

" _anything your heart desires" _he kissed her.

Puck was walking down the hall, going to his next class, when Quinn called him over.

" _what do you want?"_

" _what do you mean silly?" _she slid her finger down his chest.

" _don't touch me,i have a girlfriend_" he removed her finger.

" _that's cute, your doing the whole loyal thing, but I know Mercedes is not giving you enough, as much as I can give you" _she said cupping his penis.

Puck groaned, he didn't know what to do, he really loved hot mama, and they've been dating for 5 months and all he's gotten was a serious case of blue balls, and here Quinn was willing to put out for nothing, I mean hot mama would never know right? He grew hard from her touch immediately, he thought it about, and he dragged her to the storage closet. They started taking off their clothes, he was in the middle of fucking her, 3 things became unfortunate for Puck, ONE Mercedes forgot her textbook, so she went back into the school to get it. TWO her locker was right by the storage closet, and THREE BOTH he and Quinn were screamers, as she was closing her locker, she heard Pucks voice " yeah, cum for me Quinn, fuck , yeah" Mercedes opened to the door to Quinn and Puck fucking. She started to ball out tears.

" _shit, fuck MERCY!"_

Mercedes was running down the hall as fast as she could, to get away, but Puck caught up to her.

He held her by the hand.

" _baby, wait I can explain"_

" _explain what ?!" she screamed, wiping the tears away." how I caught you dicking down that slut? I caught you fucking her by MY LOCKER, after its always oh hot mama your gorgeous, or oh I love this one, I love you hot mama" _

" _Mercy i'm so so sorry, she wasn't worth it i'm so fucking sorry, please forgive me"_

" _ha fat chance, your a fucken coward, we're done" _she walked away.

Puck spent about a week trying to get her back, he sent daily good-morning texts, goodnight texts, asking how her day was. He wrote love letters, an put them into her locker, he bought her chocolate, everything and she didn't give him the time of day, it was until he found out she was dating someone, Anthony Fucken Rashad. He was beyond upset, he waited for her after a class, he stood and waited at he locker, she finally came.

" _so that's how it is mercedes? A week and your dating someone else?"_

" _puck please leave me the fuck alone, holy shit, YOU FUCKED up, not me! I have NOTHING to feel bad about, i'm fucken done with you, just leave me alone._" she closed her locker and walked down the hall

" _you'll NEVER find a guy like me, mark my words"_

" _THAT'S THE POINT"_ she screamed back

After that day Puck resented Mercedes, he resented the fact she didn't give him another chance. He vowed to make her life hell, he would make her the school loser, he would make NO guy want to date her, he was on mission. He knew he couldn't do it by himself, who other than to team up with but Quinn? So that's what he did.

**Finn P.O.V.**** ( Shallowness )**

Finn had it all, he was the star quarterback of a winning team, and he was only a sophomore, what more can he ask for? He could have any girl he wanted, he was like higher power in this school above everyone else.He was lost in thought before he heard Mike, one of his teammates ask..

" _Are you going to the end of the year party?"_

" _of course man, you know I wouldn't miss it for the world, girls and alcohol that's heaven man"_

" _cool, see you there bro"_

Finn went to his car, and drove home. He was to meet up with his bros, and have a pre-party drink fest. He drunk his ass off, but Finn was a guy that could hold his liquor, so he was buzzed but not drunk. It was party time, the party was at full affect. He drank, he danced with so many girls. It wasn't until everyone was hollering at the dance floor he decided to go check it out. Once over there his jaw dropped it was a black girl with bangin' ass body, boobs that you'd only dream of, and an ass that could have its own religion. And a hispanic girl, very sexy. They were dancing and grinding on each other, to Bubba Sparx Ms. New Booty it was a sight to see.

_[Intro: Collipark, Bubba Sparxxx]_

_[Chorus:]_  
_[Ying Yang Twins]_  
Booty, booty, booty, booty, rockin' everywhere _[3x]_  
Rockin' everywhere _[2x]_  
_[Bubba Sparxxx]_  
I found you MS NEW BOOTY  
Get it together and bring it back to me  
Hit the players club for about month or two  
Put his hand on it then see what he do _[2x]_

Get it ripe, get it right, get it tight _[4x]_

_[1st verse (Bubba Sparxxx)]_  
Girl I don't need you, but you need me  
Take it off, let if flop, shake it freely  
And I don't tell stories, I let 'em tell theyself  
And you ain't gotta sell sex, girl,  
it sells itself,  
like nothing else  
Yeah I'm a country boy,  
but that big city bottom fill me up with joy  
Ain't life grand (life's grand) living up daddy  
Here go the whisper song, baby this is us ready?  
Put it on me enthusiastically,  
whatever it is that you do, you do it admirably  
And I ain't choose it, that thing chose me  
It's Bubba and Ying Yang, all the way in this thing  
Yo!

_[Chorus]_

Get it ripe, get it right, get it tight _[4x]_

_[2nd Verse]_  
Quarter to twelve and we just getting in  
Bubba's gonna make you spark with the Ying Yang Twins  
Sipping on Patron, blong blong blong  
Shawdy in a thong, whom whom whom  
Ass get the jiggling, MOTHERFUCKING WIGGLYING  
Get that thing shaking, like she frost bit shivering  
Ass be delivering, all type of flashes, cashes  
Got these hoes shaking that molasses  
SHHHHHH  
Let me whisper in your ear  
Get your self together go and buy some new gear  
Do something with your hair then hit the club,  
shake your ass and the player's gonna show some love  
Do that move you did just a minute ago  
I guarantee you'll make all the dough  
So gonna do you thing baby, work what you got, to get what you want  
Make that money, don't let it make you

_[Chorus]_

_[3rd Verse (Bubba Sparxxx)]_  
hi there, how are things?  
I once was breast man now it seems  
Ever since I had the pleasure  
of getting you together, your chest is just whatever  
I found the buried treasured  
Yes madam, here's the plan  
Meet me over yonder OK - don't play  
I'll bring the whip whoop, you bring your cook book  
And I'm gonna fix that stuff up, everything is good, good

_[Chorus]_

Get it ripe, get it right, get it tight _[4x]_

all he knew was he had to dance with her with this song, before it ended, he did a bold move and got behind her. He thought she would definitely pull away, but she didn't. She shook, rocked , dropped it like it was hot on his dick, he was in heaven. He felt like he found his dream girl. They danced all night he couldn't keep up with her he knew that, but he would die trying. After one of the songs ended, she was ready to leave, I followed her.

" _whats your name"_

" _mercedes"_

" _can I drive you home?"_

"_no thanks"_

" _can I have your number?"_

" _no, bye"_ she walked away

at school he tried and tried to talk to her, she wouldn't give him the time of the day, she hadn't even acknowledged his presence it was like last night didn't happen at all. He wasn't giving up, he kept trying, everything he did wasn't enough, she shot him down, he didn't understand he was FINN HUDSON, NO GIRL turned him down EVER. He hated her ever sense. He hated her for turning him down, he hated he had to take cold showers thinking about their dances, she was going to pay. He was to shallow to see what he was doing was wrong.

**Sam P.O.V.**** ( Selfishness)**

Junior year, it was Sams first year at the school, he was walking to get his schedule for his classes, he wasn't looking where he was going, he bumped into a girl knocking his books out her hands.

" _im so so sorry" he said_

" _its okay, she grabbed the book from his hand"_

he looked up and saw the most beautiful big dough brown eyes he's ever seen. Before he got a chance to ask her name or even talk to her she was gone. Unfortunately for him, Quinn was watching the whole thing.

" _hey, your new here right?"_

" _umm yeah, Sam" _he took his hand out for her to shake.

She shook it,

" _Quinn "_ she said

"_nice to meet you"_ he said about to walk away, but she stopped him

_: um, I saw the way you were looking at her, and I just wanted you to know, if I were you, id stay away, she's not on the cool side of the school, she'll make your reputation around here vanish before it even begins, stick with me. i''ll show you the ropes, and before long you'll be popular."_

Sam knew, he wasn't supposed to really care about what people thought. But coming from his old school, where they made fun of him for being a dork, he knew he needed a change. He barely met the girl so why should he commit social suicide, to please her? That day he chose himself, and joined the " popular" side. He did the selfish move.

**Quinn P.O.V.**** ( Jealousy)**

Quinns hatred for Mercedes ran deeper. It all started in middle school. Quinn was popular, she was always the beautiful, skinny, smart girl in her class. It was her last year in middle school so she wanted to make it count. She wanted to be class president, and have everyone like her, she always thought it would be easy, I mean she was pretty. She later found out, someone else was running for class president, Mercedes Jones, Quinn laughed the chubby girl was running? She had this in the bag. Come speech time, she chocked she could remember he speech, all she could do was stutter. She was a mess, she ran off the stage crying. The teacher convinced her to come back and wait for the results. Mercedes knocked her speech out the park. She made jokes, made everyone laugh, promised to make the cafeteria food better and more everyone applauded. She won with almost 90% of the votes. That was strike one for her, she already didn't like her. Joe Hart, everyone had a crush on him, he was so cute, and had the nicest eyes. Quinn spoke to him a few times, they studied together in the library she was sure he liked her as more then a friend. It was valentines day, so the boys had to buy a rose, and bring it to a girls class with a speech. This was the class Quinn shared with Mercedes, she wasn't going to let her ruin today for her, Joe was going to give her a rose. There was a knock at the door, it was joe with a rose. The teacher let him in, he started walking over to me, I reached out to grab the rose, but he continued walking to the desk behind me, to **her** desk.

" _Mercedes, I think your very pretty, and nice, and sweet, and smart, and very funny. Did I say pretty? Will you be my valentines?"_

" _umm me? Umm sure"_

if looks could kill both Mercedes and Joe would be 6 feet under, because her glare would kill them. That was strike two, she disliked her so much.

A couple of moths later Quinn got over the whole Joe thing, she was so excited. There was going to be a talent show. She know she was the best singer in her grade, so she knew she had this show in the bag.

Come show time she did so good on her performance, she thought she won the whole thing, until... Mercedes stupid Jones went up, she sung Beyonce's song, dangerously in love.

I love you... I love you... I love you

Baby I love you  
You are my life  
My happiest moments weren't complete  
If you weren't by my side  
You're my relation  
In connection to the sun  
With you next to me  
There's no darkness I can't overcome  
You are my raindrop  
I am the seed  
With you and God, who's my sunlight  
I bloom and grow so beautifully  
Baby, I'm so proud  
So proud to be your girl  
You make the confusion  
Go all away  
From this cold and mixed up world

I am in love with you  
You set me free  
I can't do this thing  
Called life without you here with me  
Cause I'm Dangerously In Love with you  
I'll never leave  
Just keep lovin' me  
The way I love you loving me

And I know you love me  
Love me for who I am  
Cause years before I became who I am  
Baby you were my man  
I know it ain't easy  
Easy loving me  
I appreciate the love and dedication  
From you to me  
Later on in my destiny  
I see myself having your child  
I see myself being your wife  
And I see my whole future in your eyes  
Thought of all my love for you  
sometimes make me wanna cry  
Realize all my blessings  
I'm grateful  
To have you by my side

Every time I see your face  
My heart smiles  
Every time it feels so good  
It hurts sometimes  
Created in this world  
To love and to hold  
To feel  
To breathe  
To love you

Dangerously in love  
Can't do this thing  
I love you , I love you, I love you  
I'll never leave  
Just keep on loving me  
I'm in love with you  
I can not do  
I cannot do anything without you in my life  
Holding me, kissing me, loving me  
Dangerously  
I love you  
Dangerously in love

Her face dropped, why haven't she ever heard her song, she was so good, she could have gave Beyonce a run for her money. That was it that was strike three she hated Mercedes Jones, she hated her. On that day forward she vowed to make her life hell, she had to. She was so blinded by jealousy, it was too late.

**I wanted to thank you guys for reading, I just wanted to get it out there, why there so mean to her. I had to put music in it, I mean its glee lol. But next chapter, which I cant promise will be tomorrow will resume back to the story. So please REVIEW, it actually helps a lot, and it gets the process going with the ideas you guys have. But again this is my first fan fic so im really happy you guys like it (: please REVIEW. Thank you.**


	4. Chapter 4

**First, I wanted to say thank you for following/favoriting/reviewing my story, it means so much.**

**Second, I wanted to say if you get a chance to listen to song while reading, that'll be great because you could fully understand the power behind it. And last, I would really appreciate it if you guys REVIEWED, GOOD OR BAD. I WANT TO KNOW YOUR OPINIONS! IT HELPS ALOT. But yeah, I hope you like! I think this is a really sentimental chapter. Well thank you for the support (: oh and the name of the song is, WHO YOU ARE - JESSIE J. and sorry, had to delete and repost, forget the name of the song**

**Mercedes P.O.V.**

" _Kev? You cant be serious" she said_

" _MERCY! Why not? So it's okay for those bastards to pick on you? Make you feel like nothing? And even make you think your life isn't worth living? You know how I feel about that? If I were here I would defend you EVERY TIME, but I'm not always going to be there. It'll make me feel better knowing you can defend yourself, and hand them there asses"_

" it's okay I'm fine," she said wiping a tear .

" _you don't even believe that, I know you better then you know yourself, and you know that's bullshit, just let me help you"_

" _I CAN TAKE CARE OF MYSELF"_

" _and you think I don't know that? Your one of the strongest people I know. But the even the strongest person in the world needs help"_

" _so what? We're just going to work out? Make me lose weight? So people can start liking me? Because if that's what I wanted I would have been worked out, I'm ugly and fat and I know this, and I'm going to be me just that way."_

" _Oh please Mercy, your crazy if you think your ugly, you are beautiful! What society thinks is beautiful isn't! Why should all girls look the same? Whats so different about that? If god wanted everyone to look the same, would there be different shapes, colors, and sizes? Who cares what society sees or thinks! Your beautiful and you need to start believing that. Mercy it's not about having people liking you, its about protecting yourself, because clearly those assholes are jealous, and when the green eyed monster comes out of someone, who knows what they'll do next. If not for me, do it for yourself Mercy, you'll feel better knowing if anything were to happen you can take care of yourself, you can walk down the hall way without the fear of anything happening. What do you say?"_

" _I'm happy, that your helping me, and you know what, it won hurt anyone if I do this. _Because im tired of them doing this to me, enough is enough" she said smiling generously at him.

" I'm_ so happy Mercy, you wont regret it, we'll start as soon as school's over this will be great" _he beamed walking out her room.

She was tired of being put through this everyday for nothing. She did nothing wrong, so why should see suffer. All her life her mother taught her ONE thing to remember, treat others the way you would like to be treated, and never would she ever, do this to someone.

But she wanted to get this out her mind, Mr. Schue told them, they had to pick a song to sing to the school, everyone was to pick there own song. And at the moment she decided, she's going to sing to those assholes, let them know she's done, what there doing to her, isn't going to stress her anymore. But what song? Then it came to her, that song was going to be perfect, but to be on the safe side, and make sure they would show up, she was going to put an anonymous note in their locker. She went to bed that night happy, and with a smile to her face, the first smile she's had in a long time.

**Mr. Figgins. Mrs. Jones, and Mr. Jones P.O.V.**

" Well hello, Mr. and Mrs Jones, its been brought to my attention that the bullying of your today, has taken place" he said

" _BULLYING? You call my daughter getting jumped in a damn girl's bathroom bullying? Oh its way passed that! And I would love to know what this " school " is going to do about it, but oh before you answer that question, I suggest you think wisely of what you say cause if you don't handle it, I sure in hell will" _Mrs. Jones said angry and disgusted.

" _we're doing the best we can at handling this mam, calm down please"_ he answered

" _calm down? You want me and my wife to calm down? Because you know what as it stands our babies life was at stake with no one to help her, so like my wife asked what will be done about this!" _Mr. Jones said.

" _I'm so sorry about Mercedes, she is a great student at this schoo-"_

" _ha don't dare call this thing a school, because you know what? If this was a school my baby damn sure wouldn't be at home right now resting up, she would be in school learning, just like the miscreants who did this to her"_ she was beyond outraged.

" _we've tried to do everything we can but because of district policy, and for the safety of students at this school, there aren't any cameras in the school bathroom, which means there's no proof, so there's nothing we can do, I'm very sorry"_

"_oh that's very rich, of course my daughters safety is put behind everyone else's? Huh? Is that it?"_ Mr. Jones said

" _I guarantee you it isn't like that " _he said

" _oh please save the bullshit, it definitely is like that, and don't dare say otherwise, we're done here, but don't you dare feel for a second, this is over_" Mrs. Jones grabbed her coat and stomped out.

**Mercedes P.O.V.**

she was beyond nervous! She peeked out, and saw only three of them sitting together, that was strange, she thought, then she looked more to the left, and saw Sam sitting by himself, that was even stranger. She shook it off, and decided to just put all her emotion in the song,

" we are glad to welcome all you students,for showing up . Each and everyone in the glee club has put a lot of effort into this song so please listen." said Mr. Schue

That was her cue, she thought. The curtains came up and the music started playing.

I stare at my reflection in the mirror:  
"Why am I doing this to myself?"  
Losing my mind on a tiny error,  
I nearly left the real me on the shelf.  
No, no, no, no, no..

**She paused and stared Quinn, Finn, and Puck in there eyes. Letting them know she was done, there was nothing they could do to bring her down.**

Don't lose who you are in the blur of the stars!  
Seeing is deceiving, dreaming is believing,  
It's okay not to be okay.  
Sometimes it's hard to follow your heart.  
Tears don't mean you're losing, everybody's bruising,  
Just be true to who you are!  
(who you are _[x11]_)

**she tried so hard to cry as she saw the angry looks, on there faces. This was it, she would finally cut ties with them.**

Brushing my hair, do I look perfect?  
I forgot what to do to fit the mold, yeah!  
The more I try the less it's working, yeah  
'Cause everything inside me screams  
No, no, no, no, no...

**she looked at Sam too, so he could understand enough was enough, but unlike them the look on his face was different, it seemed like hurt, guilt, and embarrassment.  
**

Don't lose who you are in the blur of the stars!  
Seeing is deceiving, dreaming is believing,  
It's okay not to be okay.  
Sometimes it's hard to follow your heart.  
But tears don't mean you're losing, everybody's bruising,  
There's nothing wrong with who you are!

Yes, no's, egos, fake shows, like WHOA!  
Just go, and leave me alone!  
Real talk, real life, good love, goodnight,  
With a smile, that's my home!  
That's my home, no...

**She just did it, the close is only to come, a little bit further, she could feel it.**

No, no, no, no, no...  
Don't lose who you are in the blur of the stars!  
Seeing is deceiving, dreaming is believing,  
It's okay not to be okay...  
Sometimes it's hard to follow your heart.  
Tears don't mean you're losing, everybody's bruising,  
Just be true to who you are!  
Yeah yeah yeah

**And she was done, she finally let out how she was feeling, it was like a weight has been lifted off her shoulders.**

The music stopped, it was dead quiet, she waited for a reaction from the audience. It was so quiet, you could here a pin drop, until everyone was out there seat screaming and whistling.

" Marry me" she heard which caused her to laugh, they understood, they liked her song and they understand, she wiped her tears.

Everyone did amazing, she just needed to go to her locker, and get her stuff and be on her way, until she saw a figure standing at her locker.

" _um, hi Mercy, I just wanted you to know you were amazing out there" _Sam said, handing her a flower

she was beyond angry, what part of she was done did he not understand? What did he think she could be bought with a stupid rose?

" _what are you doing here? Why are you by my locker? You need to leave me the hell alone" _she snapped the rose in half and dropped it on the floor . she moved pass him and started to open her locker, he grabbed her wrist to stop her.

She felt sparks, which was weird, she quickly moved her hand away.

" _oh don't you dare touch me, haven't you and your puppet master Quinn done enough? Just leave me alone, holy shit"_

" _I just wanted to say I'm so sorry, for Quinn jumping you, for everything that I've done, I'm not asking you to forgive me, I'm just here to tell you I'm done with that, just I'm sorry"_

" _ha! Your sorry? Your not fucken sorry, it took something bad to happen to me for you to be sorry, and with all truthfulness I really don't give two shits how you feel, because you didn't care how I felt, just do me a favor Sam Evans.? Stay away from me! Like I said before, I fucken hate your guts,"_ with that she walked away.

She was so relieved to get that out her system, it felt good to be rid of him.

" _So, you think you can decided when everything is done huh? You think you make the decisions?"_ she heard a voice come from in-front of her.

She looked straight to get a better look only to see Quinn, and the same two cheerios.

" Quinn, your pathetic, and I'm not doing this with you" she said trying to walk away, until Quinn pushed her.

Quinn was about to hit her when she heard

" oh yes bitch, oh how I've been waiting for you and your cheerio sluts to gang on ma girl again, no cameras no, one around to see anything, And before you even think about hitting her? I triple dog dare you" said Santana.

**Well guys, please please please let me know what you guys think. I hope you liked it and please don't forget to REVIEW, it keeps me going thank you.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Well hello everyone! Well, I'm going to do my best to write a kick ass chapter! Because my last chapter in my other story The Unexpected was really good based on all the reviews I got for it. So, ready or not here's my new chapter I hope you like it. Please don't forget to REVIEW. And I want to give a HUGE shout out to my beta, because my writing was in dire need of one, and she's going to help with that lol**

**Mercedes P.O.V.**

Mercedes thanked the seventh star that Santana was here, because she knew she could take Quinn to the carpet any day. But there was NO WAY she could take all three of them

"Oh yes bitch, you don't know how long I've been waiting for you and your Cheerio sluts to try to gang up on my girl again. There are no cameras and no one around to witness anything. I triple dog dare you to even THINK about hitting her!" said Santana.

Quinn stood there frozen, because she didn't know what to do. She realized that even with 3 more Cheerios they wouldn't be able to take Santana AND Mercedes. She realized she had two choices: she could run, or fight them. Unfortunately for her, before she could make a decision, she turned around, only to find the Cheerios gone. _Those stupid, Cheerio sluts! _She thought. _What traitors._

_\_

"What now bitch? Can't speak? Santana's got your tongue?" she smirked, as she slowly moved behind Quinn so the bitch couldn't run.

"You are going to jump me huh?" she asked, scared to hear the answer.

"Why shouldn't we? You and your cowardly Cheerios jumped my girl Mercy! Let me think…what's a better way to repay you, then giving you a taste of your own medicine?" Santana asked.

Mercedes stood there preparing to watch all this go down. She desperately wanted Quinn to have a taste of her own medicine bad. However, if she allowed Santana to do this, that wouldn't make her any better than Quinn. The song she just sung let them know she was done with their shit. She knew for damn sure she was better than Quinn. If she hadn't interrupted Santana, she's pretty sure that she was going to pull out one of the razor blades she had hidden in her hair.

"Tana wait," Mercedes said.

"No way, Mercy! Please let me hand this bitch her ass," she requested.

"No Tana, let her go. If we do this, we are no better than her. Honey, unlike her, we have class! Let's get out of here and have a sleep over at my house. We can order some bread sticks." She knew Santana wouldn't turn them down.

"Breadsticks? If I don't cut this bitch, you'll get me a load of them?" she asked

"Yes, I will get a large batch just for you!" she said, grinning.

Santana smiled and was about link arms with Mercedes before she stepped in front of Quinn.

"Listen bitch, this isn't over! Just because my girl here has a heart of gold, it doesn't mean I do. I owe you an ass whoopin bitch. Remember that, and you better count your blessings," she said. She turned on her heel and walked away with Mercy, not catching the mischievous look on Quinn's face. The look was saying that it wasn't over!

Mercedes and Santana talked about everything and anything. She almost died of laughter when Santana nearly pulled out one of the razors she kept in her hair, as she reached for a breadstick.

" _Oh no me gusta_! I had to restrain myself from dragging Quinn's ass all over the school parking lot, I deserve this!" She smiled, but Mercedes knew she was serious.

"That's fine, but seriously, I just wanted to say thank you so much for being here for me and always saving my ass. You don't really understand how much it means to me to have a friend like you. I owe you big time, and know that I'm always here anytime of the day, when you need me." Mercedes smiled and reached out to hug Santana.

"Enough of the sappy stuff, already! Merce you know it's always us, never them! And please you know I'll always be here. Love you chica," she answered

"You'll never guess what I found out. Britts was telling me how she went back into the locker room to get her things, and ended up walking into the wrong locker room. She was going to walk out when she heard your name. At first she didn't know who it was, then she realized it was those dick heads Sam, Finn, and Puck.

Hearing their voices made her flinch, but Santana continued and explained...

**Sam P.O.V.**

Ever since Mercedes turned down his apology, he's been feeling like shit. He hasn't been the same. He wished he could just climb into a time machine and change everything, but sadly he couldn't so he had to do the best he could to get her to forgive him. He just figured out he liked her. Unfortunately, he knew she didn't like him, and wouldn't give him the time of day. However, he needed her to forgive him. He wasn't the same person and his teammates were starting to see it he walked into the locker room

"What crawled up your ass, Lady Lips?" asked Puck

"Not now Puck, I am not in the mood," he warned.

"Where have you been? You haven't been bothering Mercedes lately, so what's up?" Finn asked.

"For starteers, I told you I was done with that mess. I'm done being Quinn's puppet, and I'm done bothering her. She is a nice girl and has done nothing wrong," he said.

"What do you mean she's a nice girl? She doesn't like you, so back off," Finn answered.

"Finn has a point there," Puck agreed

"Wait a minute, even if she liked me, which is a moot point because she hates my guts, what does that have to do with you guys? I thought you hated her! You guys sound ridiculous, and if I didn't know better, I would think you two have feelings for her." He laughed thinking they we're going to laugh with him, but they were silent

"No way, you guys like her! That's why you've been picking on her? Aren't we too old for that?" he asked

"I-I don't like her, it's just fun," Finn lied.

"Y-Yeah," Puck agreed.

"So why do you guys look nervous and why are you guys stuttering?" he asked,

"Look we don't like her, just let the shit go. You have the nerve to talk about us? You like her too. Whenever you talk about her, you have that big ass doofy look on your face," Puck said.

"At least, I can admit it; however, you two are in denial," he said closing his locker and walking away.

**Mercedes P.O.V.**

Mercedes heart almost stopped. They all picked on her, because they liked her? Really? What the hell? Oh wow, that made her hate them even more.

"What do you think?" Santana asked, snapping her out of her thoughts

"I hate them more," she answered nonchalantly.

"I don't know about the other two, but Trouty really likes you"

"That's very nice for him. He can walk on the moon, but that doesn't mean I will ever have feelings for someone who put me through so much hell."

"Okay, you're right chica, but it won't hurt to give him a chance. People change, you know. Take me for instance. I used to be the meanest girl in school, and now I defend people."

"That's different though. You never went after someone with the intention of hurting them. You just happen to be a blunt person. Can we drop this please?"

The conversation switched to other topics. In addition to speaking about everything else, they danced, ate and did karaoke. They had a great time and laughed their asses off until they fell asleep.

The next day of school went by quickly. None of them said a word to her or bothered her. History was the last class of the day and the only class she was not doing so well in. She knew she needed to do something, because school was over in 4 days. There had to be extra credit or something. She would have to speak to Mrs. Alvarez after class. She had Sam in this class; before it would have meant nothing to her, but now she couldn't shake what Tana told her. He wasn't a bad looking guy; in fact, he was VERY good looking. Unfortunately, no matter how good he looked, she just couldn't be with someone who put her through so much; someone that made her feel so little of herself. She was snapped out of her thoughts when the teacher started talking.

" Okay class, some of you are not doing well, and since you are seniors, I don't want this class to be the reason that you fail. With that being said, I am going to pair the people who are struggling with someone that is doing really well. You have 2 days to study, and you will have until Friday to take a big exam on the material. Here are the assigned partners: Amanda and Joe, Tina and Kurt, Mike and Blaine, Mercedes and Sam. After that whatever the teacher said went in and out the other. She nearly choked-her and Sam? Oh god, she couldn't do this. She had no choice because she needed to graduate. The bell rang, but she stayed frozen in her seat. It wasn't until he cleared his throat did she snap out of her stupor.

"Um, I know I've been an ass, but I want to help. I know it won't make up for what I did, but I want to say I'm truly sorry," he said

"I really accept and appreciate your apology, but we can't be friends. This will be strictly professional," she said.

"I'm fine with that. We should really start as soon as possible, because we have only 2 days to study, if you want to pass."

"Fine, what are you doing now?" she asked

"asking me out on a date? So soon?"

She started to walk away, but he caught up to her and grabbed her wrist.

"I'm sorry, I will be strictly professional, scout's honor." He held up three fingers in the Boy Scout salute.

_What a dork_, she thought.

"Okay, whatever. Do you want to start now?"

"Sure, I'll take us to my house?"

She didn't want to go but she didn't really have a choice. _It was for a good grade,_ she kept reminding herself.

"Fine." She tried to get into the truck; since there were no running boards, there was no way she could get in without help.

"A little help here, please" she said reluctantly.

"Sure," he said chuckling. He went over to assist her. Things were okay until his hand touched her ass.

"Hands off my ass," she said.

He turned red and whispered, "Sorry." Once she was finally inside, she couldn't help but admire the interior. It was all black and leather, and she felt like a child in a candy store. She was about to touch it, but she caught herself. Instead, she decided to text Santana.

**I got partnered up with none other them HIM -_- - Mercedes**

**Ha ha lmao it's fate – Santana**

**Ha ha ha , very funny – Mercedes**

**So... anyway where are you guys studying? - Santana**

**His house – Mercedes**

**Just WANKY – Santana**

She rolled her eyes and didn't reply. Just then, they pulled out in front of his house. It was a beautiful mansion. She was about to open the door, until he saw him open the door for her, and hold his hand out. She took his hand and got out the car, and headed toward his house. He opened the door, only to be greeted by a blonde girl, with beautiful blue eyes. She bounced right into Sam's arms.

"Hey short stacks, how was school?" he asked

"It was really fun, but I missed you Sammy." She looked up and saw a boy making his way over; they had to be twins.

"Hey Stevie," he said ruffling his hair.

"Stop that." He swatted his hand away.

"Hi I'm Stacy, and this is my twin brother Stevie. What's your name?"

"Hello, I'm Mercedes, but since I like you so much, you can call me Cedes," she said, smiling. Stacy beamed.

"Hey, what about me? You don't like me?" he looked down.

"Of course I do! You can call me Mercy," she said.

He did a fist pump. She couldn't help but smile. They were so adorable, and Sam was so nice and sweet around them. Why couldn't he always act like that?

"So Sammy," she said winking at Mercedes "Cedes is really really pretty, is she your girlfriend?" Stacy asked.

**Okay, I'm going to leave at that. I hope you like this chapter, and I added a little part from the movie _The Proposal_. I wonder who caught it? (:PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW. It helps me write quicker. Thank you so much for reading!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello everyone (: how are you guys doing today? Um well here is a new chapter, I really hope you like it! I hope it's good enough for you guys because I aim to please. I want to give a shout out to my beta, don't know what I would do with out her help, so ready or not, here it is. Oh and PLEASE REVIEW.**

_"So Sammy," Stacy said winking at Mercedes "Cedes is really really pretty, is she your girlfriend?" Stacy asked._

Mercedes almost choked on her spit, how does she let his little sister know, HELL TO THE KNOW, nicely? She looked over at Sam, who was redder then a tomato, if it wasn't for how serious this was, she would have probably doubled over in laughter, BUT she had to hold it in.

" no sweety, we're just here to do homework" she smiled

" so are you friends?" Stacy prodded

" Stacy, stop asking them questions, lets go" he said pulling his sisters arm.

" fine, but don't pull me LITTLE BROTHER" she smiled knowing how much it annoyed him.

" oh my god . LET IT GO. IT WAS TWO MINUTES" he yelled

" yeah, yeah. What ever you say baby brother" she retorted.

" I am SO sorry about that, I don't know what got into her" he said shyly

" it's fine, so um where do you want to start?" she asked

" I would say the living room but, I know they'll interrupt us and we need all the time we can get, so my room? I mean if you want you don't have to, cause I'm not trying to pressure yo-" she interrupted him

" it's fine" she answered laughing she found it funny and a little adorable, just a little how he was babbling.

"okay, follow me then" she followed him up the stairs, and his room put her in shock, the walls were filled with avatar posters, Captain America posters, and _is that Star Trek? _She thought. She knew all the characters, because she was a sci-fi geek herself but, she would never admit it out loud.

"so first, I need to know exactly where you stand with the work, so I'm going to give you a diagnostic test, you have 30 minutes, so here let me know when you're finish" he smiled.

She simply took the paper, and sat at his desk, she was about to take a seat when she notice his sketch book open, _he was really good_ she thought. She was about to flip through it when he snatched it.

" um, yeah you should get started on that" he said and waked away

" o-okay?" she responded.

**Sam P.O.V.**

Sam wanted to show off his work, but if he allowed her to go through it, she would have seen the pictures of her he drew, and she wold definitely run away and think he's crazy. So she was better off NOT seeing his sketches. Sam had nothing to really do, but he wasn't doing that good in his film as narrative class, it wasn't that he couldn't act because he was pretty good at that, it's just he didn't have the inspiration, plus his dyslexia made it hard for him to read and understand it. And plus he had a big scene coming up worth his end of the year grade, a " romantic " scene, and how in the world was he going to channel romantic, when the girl he likes, doesn't even acknowledge him as a friend? He was so lost in his thoughts, he didn't even notice that the 30 minutes had passed.

"I'm finished, go easy" Mercedes said.

"not a chance" he smiled.

He was in the process of grading her paper when he realized it was useless! This girl who is probably the smartest junior at school, BUT sucked beyond belief at history. He didn't know why she wasn't understanding the concept, but what he did know, was he had to approach this in a different way, because he KNEW for a fact the teachers boring way was not going to work. He didn't need to grade anymore to know, he was done. So he simply ripped the paper in half, and threw it out.

" HEY I worked hard on that and you didn't even give it the time of day" she said angrily and pouted which was so adorable, he couldn't help but laugh.

"is their something funny? Because I'd love to laugh to!" she demanded

" nothing, nothing at all. You just SUCK at history and are going to need a lot of work." he said

" you know what? Fuck you" she spat

" when?" he said raising an eyebrow.

"what ever, that wasn't even funny. Can we just hurry up please?" she asked

"sure, yeah, we'll just start off with the really important things. Okay?"

" fine" she pouted. Sam thought that it was so adorable, but he wouldn't dare say it to her, after his comment.

They studied for about an hour, Mercedes wasn't that bad of a student in history, she just wasn't a textbook learner. She was more of a visual learner. After the 2nd hour I decided to go on a break, so her brain wouldn't be fuzzy with this information.

"so um, we can take a break. Do you want anything? Food? Anything to drink?" he asked

"does it look like I need anymore food?" she asked, which shocked him,

" Mer-Mercedes i-i um, I personally think you're beautiful" he said genuinely.

" so is that why you and you're friends made fun of me? Because I'm beautiful?" she scoffed

"I'm beyond sorry Mercedes, I swear I wish I could take everything back I really do, please believe me" he said

"I really don't want to talk about this now, I told you I forgave you already, um where's your bathroom?" she asked

"Down the hall, first door on your right" he felt like complete shit, he never bothered her because she wasn't beautiful. It never crossed his mind, that's how she felt. He felt beyond dirt. He was done apologizing, he decided it was time he showed her how sorry he was, actions spoke louder than words. Since she was in the bathroom, he decided to work on his stupid script work, he wasn't feeling the work. But he still tried.

"i love you, why don't you understand that? I don't care how you look, who you are, or where your from, I just want to be with you" he read.

"ugh " _why can't I feel this_ he thought.

"that was bad" said Mercedes, he jumped holding his hand to his heart.

" holy shit! Mercedes, don't do that" he said, if he didn't turn around to quick, he would have noticed the smile that she had.

"and how do you know what sucks or not? What do you know about acting?" he asked skeptically.

"well.." she said grabbing the script "i took this class last year, and got a 98, so I think I know a lot about it" she stated

" well I obviously can't do it, so what ever" he said, shrugging it off.

" you can't just quit, I know Mrs. Smith, and this is worth your passing grade, so you can't" she stated

" so what do you want me to do? I can't feel this romantic crap, it's just not there" he simply stated

" how can it not be their? Aren't you in a relationship with Quinn? There's the romance" she stated in a matter of factually tone. In reality she just wanted to know if he was seeing anyone, but she couldn't just open up and ask him, he would think she was interested in him, which she wasn't.

" what? Me and Quinn? NO. NEVER. She's not my type" he said

" that's funny, it seemed like you guys are perfect together, so what's your type?" she asked

" you" he said simply. She was beyond shocked,

" um, how about I help you out with this? Since your helping me with history! You have an extra script?" she asked trying to avoid how awkward this was for her.

" um, yeah" he reached in his book-bag and pulled it out and handed it to her.

" okay your first, page 2" she said. Sam wondered if she has ever read this story, because he knew page 2 well, very well actually. And he knew their was a kiss at the end, but he knew she would never kiss him. So he dusted off and continued.

"i love you, why can't you understand that?" he started

" LOVE? HA what's love? If love could make a couple last, than guess what? Couples wouldn't break up" she said, _wow she's good _he thought.

" how can you say that? You are my everything" he clasped her hand, " don't you feel that?" he said. The weird thing was their was a shock between their hands. And he knew she felt it because she flinched, but didn't remove her hand.

" Of course I felt it, I love you too, but what can we do huh?" she stepped closer, Sam got nervous, because he knew the kiss was the next scene.

" so what are you saying?"

" we just can't" she let go. He moved closer, he was proud of himself. He did a good job, with Mercedes it was simple, no trying to feel anything he just felt it.

"come on baby" he stepped closer, before he could stop the scene he felt, a pair of lips on his. It only took him 30 seconds to react, he kissed her back, it was a slow kiss, not a fast one, but slow and soft. He loved the way her lips felt. It was like their lips belonged together, that their lips were meant to be joined together. This kiss was much more than a scripted scene, it felt real. He pulled away, only for the simple fact that he needed air.

"um, well yeah that's how the scene is supposed to be" he was shocked, wow that was one of the best kisses he's had and she didn't feel that? _It was just for the scene? _He thought.

"how? What? That's all you felt? Nothing?" He asked.

"Sam, it was scene, I helped you practice, that was all" she deadpanned

"that's impossible, Mercedes, I know you felt something? Anything?" he pleaded with her

"I'm sorry, I have to go" she answered

"answer the question" he said

"i don't have to" she said angrily.

"okay Mercedes, hide from what you feel, it's not healthy you know" he stated

"You're not healthy" she said, and tried to leave. A Quick idea came to his head. Friends, they could be friends if she would allow it. You have to be friends with someone before anything else happened right?

"hey Mercedes, I wanna give you something" he reached for his phone and handed it to her.

" why are you giving this to me?" she asked

"put your number in it, I mean we have to work together right? So we might as well be friends, and plus we should keep in contact right? He stated

"ummm, I don't really know if I should" she said

" being friends won't kill you" he said matter of factually

"okay, Samuel " she typed in her number. He took the phone from her and took a picture of her, surprising her.

"what are you doing?" she asked.

"Well, I needed a picture of you, to save the contact" he said

" if you say so" she grabbed her phone and handed it to him, he typed his number and took a picture of himself and handed it back to her.

"now remember, we're friends! So if you need anything just call. text or whatever" he said

" yeah, sure" she said sarcastically.

**Mercedes P.O.V.**

She walked out, got in her car and headed home, the lights were off which was strange, her parents should have been home. She waked up and flipped the switch on. Their was a note it read:

"_Hey sweetheart, Your father and I, had to rush to your aunt Mandie's house. She's gone into labor, we wanted you to be there but you have school tomorrow, so we'll be back Saturday morning no later. You know where the money is, we left food in the fridge so enjoy, be careful and we love you"_

_great _she thought. Then the worst thing that could have happened, happened. The power went out. _Shit _she thought, she went downstairs to look for candles, _jackpot _she thought she found them. She went back upstairs, and the back door was open.

"that's strange, I know I closed the door" she shrugged it off closed the door and turned around, only to find a figure standing in her door way, it was dark she couldn't see.

"AHHHHHHHHH" she screamed. The figure chased her around the counter. She pulled out her phone, and it was still on Sams contacts screen so she dialed his number. The figure followed her,

"hey Mercedes I see you've decided to call" he answered smugly

"SAM, I NEED YOUR HELP, OMG PLEASE, HELP" She SCREAMED. She was distracted and the figure caught her and snatched the phone out her hand.

"AHHH, STOP PLEASE, LET GO, PLE-" the figure hit her over her head. And the line went dead.

"MERCEDES" He YELLED.

**SO... what do you guys think? so PLEASE REVIEW, I would LOVE to know what you think. And for those of you who like my stories, GUESS WHAT? :D I wrote a new one so keep an eye out it's called "TRIALS AND TRIBUALTIONS"  so yeah, check that out. Anyway everyone have a happy day. Byeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**THIS IS ANOTHER QUALITY OVER QUANTITY CHAPTER. PLEASE REVIEW.**

"_Please Sam," _Mercedes cried,_ "please don't leave me, please" Mercedes Said. Gripping on to him for dear life._

"_It's okay Mercy, I'm not going anywhere" he answered back. She looked up at him with teary eyes,_

"_Promise when I wake up you'll be here" she looked up at him pouting and on the verge of crying again._

"_I promise you baby, I'm not going anywhere" he said , Mercedes laid her head on his chest and dozed off. He was almost about to cry, looking at Mercedes like that hurt. Seeing her this hurt and in pain, this shaken up. It hurt him, deep inside. Who ever did this was going to pay, and that was I promise._

**3 HOURS AGO.**

"MERCEDES" Sam screamed, he got up in a panic, he didn't know what to do, he got up grabbed his jacket and keys and headed out, he had to get to Mercedes and get to her fast. He didn't know what to do, he remembered Quinn saying her living two houses down, he knew where Quinn lived, he headed to Quinns house. He drove, and fast. He passed every red light, every stop sign, he broke at least 10 laws, but he didn't care. He needed to get to Mercedes and fast. He drove up to her block and immediately, he knew it was her house, the door was wide open, but the inside of the house was dark. He ran inside

"MERCEDES" he screamed. He heard nothing, _please god NO _he thought.

"MERCEDES, PLEASE ANSWER ME" he yelled again, he tripped over something, he looked down to find her phone.

"MERCEDES!" he screamed again, he ran upstairs, he look through EVERY room, EVERY bathroom, and nothing. He went back downstairs.

"MERCEDES" he screamed again. No answer, he was to late, he was a failure, he made this happen to her, he should have escorted her home. He dropped down to the floor, putting his head in between his knees, and started to weep. He was full on crying loudly that he almost missed Mercedes calling his name.

"SAM" he heard, his head quickly shot up, he got up and tried to follow where the sound was coming from, he followed and it was a basement, he went down the stairs and saw a figure, he could tell was a guy, standing over Mercedes about to kiss her, that triggered something in him, he charged at the figure, taking him down. He started punching him in the face, this guy was putting up a fight, the guy punched him in his ribs, Sam held his ribs, he was about to charge at him again until, the figure went upstairs, Sam chased after him. When Sam got upstairs, the guy was gone, he looked outside and Sam saw him turn the corner. He locked all the doors, and ran back downstairs to check on Mercedes.

"Mercedes, are you okay?" he said going up to her, untying her hands. He expected her to say thank you, but he didn't expect for her to fall on to him, holding on for dear life.

"Sam" was all she said, they sat their for about an hour, just him holding onto her, and her just crying. It wasn't until he looked down, that he realized she was asleep, he couldn't just sit here with her, it wouldn't be comfortable in the morning. He tried to move her hands, to get her up, she started hitting at his chest saying"please stop", "leave me alone" with her eyes closed.

"Mercy, it's me, it's okay, open your eyes, Mercy please" he tried. She opened her eyes.

"I-iim s-ssorry" she said

"it's okay, Mercy let's get you to bed" he said, his first instinct was to pick her up and carry her to her room.

"SAM, STOP. What are you doing?" she questioned

"I-i was going to carry you" he said.

"I'm to heavy" she said looking down, feeling embarrassed. Sam saw that and he lifted up her chin.

"well, if you ask me, you are perfect" and with that, he lifted her up with ease and started walking up the stairs. He didn't know which room was hers so he waited for her to tell him.

"first door on the left" she said just above a whisper. He opened the door and brought her inside. He put her on the bed, and was about to step out to call his parents and let them know "he was staying with mike". When she stopped him.

"Please Sam," Mercedes cried, "please don't leave me, please" Mercedes Said. Gripping on to him for dear life.

"It's okay Mercy, I'm not going anywhere" he answered back. She looked up at him with teary eyes,

"Promise me when I wake up you'll be here" she looked up at him pouting and on the verge of crying again.

"I promise you baby, I'm not going anywhere" he said , Mercedes laid her head on his chest and dozed off. He was almost about to cry, looking at Mercedes this hurt and in pain, this shaken up. It hurt him, deep inside. Who ever did this was going to pay, and that was I promise.

Quinn, put on her black sweater and sweats, and turned the corner.

"what the fuck do you want?" she asked

"i tried doing what you told me to"The guy from Mercedes house answered

"and?" Quinn asked annoyed.

"watch the attitude Quinn, I put my ass on the line for you" he said sternly.

"you put your ass on the line? Mercedes may be fat but she's pocket size, your telling me your scronny ass couldn't handle her?" she stated.

"scronny? Bitch my scronny ass will break you" he said stepping to her.

"stop, just stop the tough guy image it doesn't work for you" she stated simply

"you didn't tell me a guy would be home" he stated ignoring her previous comment

"what are you talking about? I saw her mom, dad, and brother leave together with a suitcase" she sad shocked.

"well, their was a blond boy who almost beat my ass, if I didn't run" he said.

"wtf, Sam that fucken traitor" she spat angrily.

"what ever Quinn, I have to go, I'm not doing this for you" he said

"you do what I tell you to do, and you stop when I tell you to stop or that father of yours will be out a job" she spat

"you are a manipulative, conniving, vindictive ass bitch and you know what Karma will get you" he said and tried to walk away, before Quinn grabbed his arm.

"oh, yeah that's what I thought, and don't you dare say a word of this to anyone. And another thing, don't just show up on my block and demand for me to meet you, I'm calling the shots not you" she said

"what ever" he stated roughly pulling his arm away and leaving. Quinn looked around, making sure know one was their, she thought the ghost was clear, and she got away. But little did she know, that night Mercedes and Santana had plans, Santana was on her way to Mercedes house when she saw Quinn's dumb bony ass trying to sneak past the neighbors. She followed her with out her knowing, she knew she was up to something, she already didn't like the bitch, and she heard everything.

**WELL? WHAT DO YOU GUYS THINK. AND NEXT CHAPTER IS WHAT YOU'VE ALL BEEN WATING FOR**

**-the guy is revealed**

**-Mercedes and Sam get closer and...**

**-THE SANTANA VS QUINN SHOWDOWN TAKES PLACE.**

**PLEASE REVIEW AND BYE (:**


	8. Chapter 8

**It's been a week and I have no excuse, I've just been lazy, but with out further a do, new chapter. PLEASE REVIEW, I REALLY WANT TO HIT 100 REVIEWS W. THIS CHAPTER. I CAN DREAM RIGHT?**

**Mercedes & Sam P.O.V.**

Sam woke up, and slowly opened his eyes. At first he was confused about what happened and where he was until slowly visions of last night started rushing back to him. He looked to his side, and noticed she wasn't there. _Mercy _he thought. He got up in a hurry, to look for her. He smelt food in the air, he knew she was home. He relaxed, and looked for his shoes to put back on. His stomach started to grumble as he smelt the food again. He followed the smell, he walked into the kitchen, Mercedes had her back faced to him, in a long shirt only, and her hair in a messy bun on top of her head. The view from behind was amazing.

"Looking good" he said. She jumped like a cat, that just got wet.

"Jesus, Sam you scared the shit out of me" she said, holding her hand to her heart.

"it smells great in here Mercedes, I didn't know you could cook" he said, looking into her eyes.

"Theirs a lot you don't know about me, and you can call me Mercy if you want" she said. Sam could have sworn, she was flirting with him, he dusted it off. It couldn't be.

"Mercy, I'd love to call you that" he said, giving her his famous lopsided grin.

"Good, I kinda made you breakfast as a thank you, I know food can't really thank you but it's a start" she smiled shyly. Sam was loving this side of her, he's never seen it.

"Mercy, I didn't do anything. I did the right thing" he said.

"okay" she looked down. She set his plate up and put it on the table for him. He started to eat.

"Mercy, this is amazing. Wow" he said, while taking another bite,

"thank you, um Sam?" she started to ask.

"Yes Mercy" he said looking up.

"Umm, forget it" she said. Looking down. He reached over and lifted her chin.

"Mercy, tell me" he asked.

"Okay, um my parents aren't going to be here today, and I'm not going to school, i spoke to the teacher and she said, it's okay I don't have to take the test, and I really don't want to stay here by myself, and I know it's a lot to ask for you to miss school, but can you?" she asked.

"Mercedes, I would love to" They ate in peace, the silence was comforting. After they finished eating, Mercedes, took their plates and washed them, she went back to the table and sat.

"so what do you wanna do?" she asked

"let's watch TV?" he offered.

"sure!" she beamed. They walked over to the living room, and turned the TV on. When she turned it on their were girls dancing and grinding with guys in a music video. She quickly shut the TV off.

"I'm so sorry, my brother was watching TV last, and I guess he didn't change the channel" she said, feeling ashamed

"it's okay, I can't judge anyone's dancing, I have no rhythm" he said flatly.

"everyone has some type of rhythm Sam" she stated matter of factually.

"well, not me" he shrugged his shoulders.

"get up" she said standing up and reaching for his hands.

"why?" he looked at her skeptically.

"just do it, please" she pouted. Oh god, not the pout he thought.

"fine" he said taking her hands and standing up. She turned the TV back on, and the music was playing.

"Okay, stand behind me" she said, he got nervous

"umm" he stuttered

"just do it" she said, he moved a couple inches but not to close. She sucked her teeth and backed up against him. He froze, he loved how she felt against him, he had to calm himself down or, she would feel something, she didn't want to feel.

"okay, put your hands on my hips, and follow the music" she said, swaying back and forth, he was getting the hang of it until his friend, started feeling the music too, he quickly backed away from her, sat and the couch and put a pillow on his lap. She turned around looking at him confused.

"what happened?" she asked.

"nothing, just didn't feel like dancing, can we watch a movie or something" he tried changing the subject, but she wasn't having any of that.

"not until you tell me what's wrong" she said.

"it's nothing Cedes' " he stated

"it's something and you know it, just tell me" she said pouting, it's over she knew his weakness.

"fine" he said moving the pillow and showing her, she opened her mouth forming an O. he turned a bright shade of red, he was so embarrassed. She just burst out laughing, which made him even more embarrassed .

"i-iim sorry, it's just that, shouldn't 13 year olds get boners for no reason" she stated laughing even harder. It was kind of funny, but oh he was going to get her back

"you think it's funny" he asked with a mischievous smile on his face.

"no, Sam what are you doing?" she asked, catching on to his plans. He stepped closer to her and just started tickling her, she couldn't help but to burst out in laughter. She was able to escape, and run to her room. He ran after her, she jumped on the bed. And he just jumped on top of her.

"Say Sam's the best" he said, still tickling her

"nnooo, please stop" she begged

"say it!" he said

"fine fine fine Sams the best" she said, he stopped and looked at her, she was truly beautiful, everything about her, she froze. He moved his face closer to hers.

**Quinn & Santana P.O.V.**

Cheerleading practice was over, and Quinn was so bored. It's like year after year, the girls become worst. She waked to the back of the school, that's where she parked her car, she always came to school late so their was never parking. She started walking, when her phone buzzed. She looked at the caller I.d. And rolled her eyes, she picked it up.

"what the fuck are you calling me for Shane? Didn't I say, I'll call you?" she said.

"I'm done" he simply stated.

"what the fuck do you mean your done? You're not done until I say you're done" she spat coldly

"yeah? Well try me, don't call me don't contact me, I like Mercedes but your plan is fucking crazy, your crazy just leave me alone" he said then hung up. She looked at the phone in disbelief, that son of a bitch. She stomped away to her car furious.

"Who was that Quinnie?" Santana asked coming from behind her.

"none of your business" she said.

"oh please, you might wanna cut the attitude and the bullshit, maybe it'll make that ass whooping I'm about to give you easier" she said.

"what are you gonna do? Fight me in school" she asked, laughing.

"news flash, you wanna be barbie, we're not in school, we're behind school, no ones here to save your pitiful sorry ass" she said stepping to her .

"i-im not scared of you" she said, Quinn grabbed Santana's hair, and slapped her, Santana got her hair loose from Quinns grip and punched her in the face, she dragged her by the ponytail, and brought her to the floor, she punched her in the face, over and over. Quinn tripped her and she fell to the floor, Quinn got on top of her, Santana was quicker. She rolled her over and started slapping her in the face, she grabbed her head and started banging it on the floor, Quinn tried to scratch her arms. Santana, picked her up by the hair, and dragged her. Quinn kicked her in the leg. Santana fell to the floor. Quinn tried to crawl away, but Santana pulled her by her ponytail and brought her back down, she kicked her in her stomach, and slapped her in the face, she punched her over and over in her face, she dragged her by her hair, across the parking lot. She was about to hit her in her face, but she was stopped. She turned around to see who had the balls to stop her from beating this bitches ass, and it was Beiste.

"Hey, what's the matter with you ladies, it's the last day of school" she said angrily

"She attacked me" Quinn said, holding the side of her face.

"is this true?" She asked Santana, this was where Santana was one step ahead of Quinn, she made sure Quinn hit her first, and that the cameras caught it, so she couldn't get in trouble because it was "self-defense" even though she totally beat that bitches ass.

"nope, she hit me first, and I was using self defense, and if you don't believe me, go look at the cameras" she pointed at it.

"Quinn, don't lie to me, is that what happened?" Quinn knew, she was caught, and if this got to the principle, he would hold her back from walking during graduation.

"yes" she said

"okay you two, get up and go home, you're seniors, and adults start acting like it" she said. Quinn got up and walked to her car, holding her sides, she looked in the rear view mirror.

"this isn't over, you Mexican" she whispered to herself.


	9. Chapter 9

**Since I live on the east coast, I'm sure you've heard of Hurricane Sandy, so that's why I'm home and not in school because it got canceled. Which means I will be updating all my stories today, I hope you enjoy. And a HUGE thanks to my beta. Thanks Reesie ! Oh and no drama in this chapter. Listen to the song while reading BOYFRIEND- BIG TIME RUSH**

**Mercedes P.O.V.**

Their was a knock at her door, she didn't want to get up, so she ignored it, hoping who ever it was would go away. But the knocking just wouldn't stop, she grabbed her phone to look at the time, 5:30 in the morning, wtf? She got up and walked over to the door and flung it open, angry that someone was waking her up this early.

"WHAT" she yells.

"WOW. Someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning" Kevin said.

"Yeah well this early in the morning, when I should be sleeping on a weekend, some annoying person wakes me up, of course I'm angry" she spat.

"Oh, sorry" he laughed nervously, she softened

"What do you want Kev?" she asked nicely.

"Well today is Saturday, and it is workout time remember?" he asked.

"No,um I change my mind" she said, trying to get out of it.

"No way Merce! It took a lot for me to set this up, so you can't back out now" he said with seriousness to his tone, and she knew she couldn't back out.

"FINE. UGH. Let me take a shower, then I'll be right back" she said.

"NO. There's no point, you're going to be sweating like crazy anyways afterward, so it makes no sense. And once you shower, you're going to be relaxed. And I need you to be alert during boxing, and wear a big hoodie, and sweats because it'll make you sweat more, and the more you sweat, the more calories you burn" he said smiling and walking out.

She got up washed her face and brushed her teeth. She put her hair in a messy ponytail on top of her hair. She dug deep in her closet to find a big hoodie and sweats. She slowly walked downstairs, and there Kev was, sitting on the island with a smile on his face, he handed her a glass with something in it.

"What's this?" she asked smelling it.

"A protein shake! No more greasy fats for breakfast, you have this for breakfast, lunch and dinner, and a snack. It has all the proteins you'll need" he said.

"OH HELL TO THE NIZZY NO" she said. He couldn't help but laugh.

"Merce, come one it's only going to be a month, we have a goal to hit by the end of the month, and if we hit that goal, which I know you can, you can enjoy the other month and a half of your summer vacation" he smiled. She looked at the drink skeptically, and drank it. It wasn't good at all. She wanted to throw up.

"So what exactly is the goal?" she asked.

"Well, I don't know yet. We have to go the gym and weigh you, then we'll figure out how much you should weight with your height, so let's say you're 10 pounds over weight, our goal would be to lose 10 pounds" he said.

"Get weighed " she said skeptically

"Don't worry Merce, it'll stay between me and you" he reassured her. They got into the car, and drove to the gym, it was completely empty. I guess Kevin could do that since he owned the gym.

"Okay, get on the treadmill, that'll be your cardio, and run it at 2.0 until I'm done making your membership" he said. She walked over to the treadmill and got on, it was fast, but it wasn't that bad. It may have been a little too fast, but she wasn't going to stop, she was going to do this. She put her headphones on and started running, she lost track of time, and when she opened her eyes, Kevin was just staring at her.

"Why didn't you stop me?" she asked.

"Well you were in your zone, I didn't want to stop you, plus you burned a lot of calories" he said excited. She looked down on the machine, and she burned 2,000 calories already, she was SO excited.

"Okay, Merce let's get weighed" he said, which immediately dropped her smile. But she followed him to scale.

"Okay, you're 5'3, according to this chart you should weigh between 118 and 132, so we're going to settle on 125. so step on" he said, this is the part she didn't want to face. She stepped on, and looked down,

"So you're 180 pounds, which means our goal for this month is 55 pounds, with the way I set up your eating ways, and the amount of work out we're doing, we'll end up doing that in a step, this is also a great way to stay healthy. So let get started" he smiled, with Kevin, she felt like she could do this, and it would work. He handed her the boxing gloves, and stepped in the ring holding the rope open for her, she timidly walked into the ring.

"Okay, hit me as hard as you want" he said, she gently punched him,

"Come on Merce" he said, jumping around the ring and running, and punching her pretty hard. He had to, he couldn't go easy on her. If those punk ass boys tried something again, they weren't going to go easy, so he couldn't.

"Oww, Kev, that hurts" she said rubbing her arm.

"Pretend, I'm those boys" he said jumping around and punching her again.

"Kev stop" she warned, he was getting into her head which was great.

"Or what? What are you going to do?" he asked punching her arm again.

"STOP!" She yelled angrily.

"And if I don't? You're good for nothing" he said repeating some of the things the boys said to her

She swung at him, and caught him right in the stomach. It kind of hurt him, she has a powerful punch, now if she could move her hands faster. She walked over to him,.

"Omg, I'm so sorry" she tried, but he just punched her on her sides.

"Sorry for what? You hit like a girl" he said jogging around her. She got mad, she jogged after him, and soon she was in the boxing position. Throwing quick jabs at him.

"I hit like a girl huh?" She said, punching him in the ribs. He had a feeling she was no longer seeing him, but she was seeing the people that bullied her, he played along.

"Yeah, you heard me, pathetic" he said.

"Pathetic huh?" She jabbed him to his left, then right, then punched him in his stomach one good time really hard, he held his stomach

"OMG, I did it, are you okay?" She asked

"Yeah, Merce I'm fine" he lied, she beamed, she was happy.

"Okay, there's one more thing, I want to show you" he said. She walked over to him, he stood behind her and held her in a light choke hold.

"Okay, let's say someone is holding you like this. Remember S.I.N.G. You elbow me in my stomach really hard for the S, you step on my INNER foot really hard for the I then your hands are loose, you hit me in my NOSE for the N, then you punch me in the GROAN for the G, and if you remember that 9 times out of 10, you'll have the upper-hand. Now hit the treadmill again, then we can go" he said.

"Thank you so much, I really like this" she beamed, then kissed him on the cheek, and got on the treadmill. Mercedes felt amazing, the work out made her feel great! She was actually looking forward to this.

**Hey pretty lady – Sam**

**hey Sam lol – Mercy**

**so I want to sing you something if that's okay with you?- Sam**

**um, sure I guess lol (: - Mercy**

**can I come up? - Sam**

**you're here?- Mercy**

**yeah :D – Sam**

**Okay come in – Mercy**

Mercedes went downstairs to open the door for Sam, this week they've gotten closer, she felt like they were more than friends. She could finally admit to herself that she had feelings for him. She could finally admit she forgave him for everything that he's done. She was snapped out of thoughts, when she heard a knock, she walked over to open the door.

"Hey Merce" he said giving her a peck on the lips, oh and they do that too. Kiss each other.

"Hey Sam" she replied, shyly. He walked into the kitchen while grabbing her hands and interloping their fingers together

"Okay sit here, Mercy I'm very nervous so please listen to the words, it'll express how I feel with out having to speak. Just listen" he said, and smiled nervously, and started playing his guitar.

Your boy boy b-b-boy-b-b-boyfriend  
Your boy boy b-b-boy-b-b-boyfriend  
Your boy boy b-b-boy-b-b-boyfriend  
Your boy boy b-b-boy-b-b-boy...

Have you ever had the feeling you're drawn to someone?  
(Yeah)  
Any reason anything they could of said or done?

And everyday I see you on you're own  
And I can't believe that you're alone  
But I overheard your girls and this is what they said

**He sang looking deep into her eyes, so she could know he meant every word.**

Looking for a**  
**Looking for a**  
**That you're looking for a boyfriend**  
**I see that**  
**Give me time, you know I'm gonna be that**  
**Don't be scared to come put your trust in me**  
**Can't you see all I really want to be**  
**Is your boyfriend**  
**Can't fight that**  
**Let me down you know I'm coming right back**  
**I don't care at all what you've done before**  
**All I really want is to be your****

Your boy boy b-b-boy-b-b-boyfriend**  
**Your boy boy b-b-boy-b-b-boyfriend**  
**Your boy boy b-b-boy-b-b-boyfriend**  
**Your boy boy b-b-boy-b-b-boyfriend

**He smiled, and walked over to her and kissed her on the cheek, she smiled.**

Let me take a little moment to find the right words**  
**(To find the right words)**  
**So when I kick it you it ain't something that you've heard**  
**(Something that you've heard)**  
**I don't know what kind of guy that you prefer**  
**But I know I gotta put myself for worst**  
**See I think got the kind of love that you deserve And I heard****

That you're looking for a boyfriend**  
**I see that**  
**Give me time, you know I'm gonna be that**  
**Don't be scared to come put your trust in me**  
**Can't you see all I really want to be**  
**Is your boyfriend**  
**Can't fight that**  
**Let me down you know I'm coming right back**  
**I don't care at all what you've done before**  
**All I really want is to be your****

Your boy boy b-b-boy-b-b-boyfriend**  
**Your boy boy b-b-boy-b-b-boyfriend**  
**Your boy boy b-b-boy-b-b-boyfriend**  
**Your boy boy b-b-boy-b-b-boyfriend

**He wiped one of her tears away, and hugged her.**

If you tell me where, I'm waiting here**  
**Everyday like slum-dog millionaire  
Bigger than the twilight love affair**  
**I'll be here**  
**Girl I swear****

Looking for a**  
**Looking for a**  
**That your looking for a boyfriend**  
**I see that**  
**Give me time, you know I'm gonna be that**  
**Don't be scared to come put your trust in me**  
**Can't you see all I really want to be**  
**Is your boyfriend**  
**Can't fight that**  
**Let me down you know I'm coming right back

I don't care at all what you've done before**  
**All I really want is to be your****

Your boy boy b-b-boy-b-b-boyfriend**  
**Your boy boy b-b-boy-b-b-boyfriend**  
**(Your boyfriend)**  
**Your boy boy b-b-boy-b-b-boyfriend**  
**(All I really want is to be your)**  
**(Your boyfriend)**  
**Your boy boy b-b-boy-b-b-boyfriend**  
**Your boy boy b-b-boy-b-b-boyfriend**  
**Your boy boy b-b-boy-b-b-boyfriend**  
**(Yeah)**  
**(All I really want is to be your)**  
**Your boy boy b-b-boy-b-b-boyfriend**  
**Your boy boy b-b-boy-b-b-boyfriend**  
**Your boy boy b-b-boy-b-b-boyfriend****

All I really want is to be your...

**He put his guitar down, and walked over to Mercedes and kissed her passionately, he didn't stop until he needed air.**

"SOOOO... Merce? What do you say?" he asked

"Yes. I'll be your girlfriend" she said hugging him again. They spent the rest of the day cuddling and watching movies.

Mercedes was actually doing good with this exercise, it was the end of the week and it was time to step on the scale and weigh herself, she knew she lost weight because she can notice the little things like her stomach being flatter and her thighs losing the fat it once had, she was actually happy because she lost the weight by hard work, she didn't starve herself or have surgery. It felt great.

"Okay Merce, time to weigh in" Kev said, she was nervous. She took her shoes off, it was the moment of truth. She stepped on the scale.

"I can't look, tell me" she said closing her eyes. When he didn't answer, she opened her eyes and looked at him, and he was cheesing with a big ass smile on his face. When she looked down, she weighed 166 pounds. She jumped up and down, she jumped on Kevin and hugged him.

"OMG" She screamed and jumped on Kevin, he picked her up and swung her around, she screamed.

"PUT ME DOWN!" She shrieked.

"Merce, you did it! In one week too!" he said.

"I know! And I have YOU to thank for that" she answered

"Thanks Kev SO MUCH!" She said,

"We're not done yet Merce" he assured her.

"Yeah, I know! And I'm ready for what ever" she assured him, her response having a double meaning.

**Okay, this story is coming to an end, but there WILL be a sequel, their senior year in high school. ITS GOING TO BE GOOD LOTS AND LOTS OF DRAMA. Well let me know what you guys think :D REVIEW PLEASE.**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N**

**Well this isn't a chapter, I just wanted to say I'm ending the story here. But have NO fear their will be a sequel (: um, this was my first ever Fanfiction story, it's like my baby. I appreciate EVERYONE that has read, reviewed, favorited, and followed this story, it means SO much to me. Since this is the ending, I am asking for one thing. For everyone that has read, reviewed, favorited, and followed this story to review one last time, let's end this story with a BANG ! I want to know your honest opinion about the story, what you liked, disliked, hated, loved, what you would change, EVERYTHING . THE WHOLE 9 YARDS. PLEASE DO ME THIS LAST FAVOR. LOVE YOU GUYS, THANKS AGAIN FOR THE LOVE (:**


End file.
